1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting fixtures and, more particularly, to fluorescent lighting fixtures adapted for permanent mounting in or adjacent to a wall or ceiling.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Illumination devices are commonly found in residential, commercial, or municipal applications. These devices typically take on many forms, depending on the type or intensity of luminance desired.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,928 issued to Alger discloses a remote controlled adjustable dental operating light. U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,002 to Todd, Jr. discloses a light assembly that can be secured to a ceiling fan. Other examples include U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,371 to Miles, Jr. which discloses an adjustable light fixture recessible in a ceiling for directing light toward an object at various angles; U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,157 to Pahl which discloses a lamp fixture housing which is recessed in a ceiling; U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,413 to Lecluze which discloses an adjustable light fixture recessed in a ceiling or wall for directing light at various angles; U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,551 to Newell which discloses a luminaire having the shape of a flattened, elongated V and a lamp positioned directly above the point of the V; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,766 to Raouf which discloses an adjustable wall mounted luminary made up of a ballast housing and a reflector housing containing a light source.
In general, the prior art can be subdivided into two types of illumination devices—point source lighting fixtures and wide area lighting fixtures. Point source lighting fixtures are defined herein as those illumination devices which provide concentrated localized lighting over a small area, usually via an incandescent bulb. Desk lamps and dentist lamps are examples of point source lighting fixtures. Point source lighting fixtures are generally semi-mobile since they can be connected to a conventional power outlet, either directly or with the assistance of an extension cord. However, point source lighting fixtures are generally not adequate for illumination of large spaces.
To provide illumination for large spaces, wide area lighting fixtures are usually used. Wide area lighting fixtures are defined herein as those illumination devices which provide lighting over a large area, such as conventional overhead incandescent and fluorescent lighting. These types of illumination devices are usually hard wired to a power source and are generally mounted in or adjacent to a wall or ceiling.
Some wide area lighting fixtures have light holders which are multi-directional or otherwise moveable with respect to a frame. Examples include track lighting and the fixtures disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,371 to Miles, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,157 to Pahl. However, there are still numerous disadvantages to these types of multi-directional wide area lighting fixtures. The most significant disadvantage is that these fixtures are designed to accept a single incandescent light source. Incandescent light sources, such as a standard light bulb, generate a tremendous amount of heat during operation. Therefore, the area of the incandescent light source must increase with increased luminosity in order to make the overall surface of the incandescent light source cooler. Due to the limited space in many ceilings, as well as building and fire code regulations, small, bright, hot incandescent bulbs are disfavored, as are cooler but larger incandescent bulbs.
Because of the problems associated with incandescent light sources, as well as energy and safety concerns, fluorescent lighting fixtures having fluorescent light sources are a preferable alternative to incandescent light sources. In general, fluorescent lighting fixtures are less expensive to operate than incandescent lighting fixtures and provide adequate downlighting over a large area. However, known fluorescent lighting fixtures designed to provide conventional downlighting or enhanced directional lighting are not configured to fold, pivot, or otherwise move conveniently out of the way when the need for enhanced lighting is eviscerated. This drawback reduces headspace and is not aesthetically pleasing.